Brazen Dragons
The Brazen Dragons are a suspected Successor Chapter of the venerable Salamanders, and have proven themselves worthy servants of the Emperor. The walls of their fortress-monastery are lined with the lists of honors and campaigns they have served on, and the warriors of the Brazen Dragons hold themselves to a high standard, seeing themselves as protectors of the Emperor’s people. This sense of duty cost them dearly in the Dark Imperium, and now most of the chapter is made up of the new Primaris Space Marines. History The Brazen Dragons have a long and proud of history of service to the Emperor and his Imperium. They were created as part of the 17th Founding in the latter years of 35th Millennium, and have since fought on countless battles in defense of the Imperium and the protection of her people. One of their first battles was against an unnamed Ork WAAAGH! on a long-forgotten world, where they held off the Orks and directed them away from the human settlements, even if it were tactically unappealing. Recruitment The Brazen Dragons recruit primarily from their homeworld of Ateş, a volcanic Feudal World whose population spend their lives in conflict with their harsh environment as well as neighboring nation-states, whose rulers are brutal warrior aristocrats who seek to control as much land as possible. Despite the constant quest for power and land, all of these warrior rulers answer to the Brazen Dragons, who are seen as distant overlords in their invincible mountain hold. The Brazen Dragons descend from their Fortress-Monastery, The Molten Fang, only to recruit the most promising young from the population. A recruit’s family is assured they will be put on trial, and are on the road to becoming one of the strongest warriors that has ever existed. Aspirants will be tested, most notably the Trial of Fire and Blood, where recruits must fight one on one to the death on a thin bridge over a chasm filled with magma. Those who survive will begin the process of gene-seed implantation, and once they are finished they will be officially accepted into the chapter, through the Ritual of Rebirth. A new Space Marine will be taken to the shores of the lake of fire he once fought above, and four veteran space marines will dip their brother into the magma for a split second, but enough for his skin to react and his body to be forever scarred. After this, the marine will be taken to personally greet his former family and tell them of the honor brought upon them, and let him cast off his last ties to mortal life. Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Brazen Dragons is uncorrupted and stable, showing no sign to any dark flaws or influences. While they do not have recorded progenitor, the Chapter share physical traits with the revered Salamanders chapter, causing some scholars to theorize a connection. The Brazen Dragons are regarded as honorable but stubborn warriors, they are set in their ways and hard to convince once their mind is made. They firmly believe that it is a Chapter’s duty to watch over and protect the citizens of the Imperium, just as the Emperor did when he sacrificed himself 10 millennia ago. They take pride in their chapter and its history, and therefore will refuse to use camouflage, instead proudly displaying their heraldry and livery as they engage their foes, so that all shall know who they are. Organization The Brazen Dragons follow the Codex Astartes strictly in the organization of their chapter, which was only amplified by the reinforcements of Primaris Space Marines, who now make up more than 60% of the chapter. Command Ranks: * Drakaina -''' Chapter Master * 'Draconian -' Captains * 'Lieutenants -' Recently added to the Codex Astartes by it’s original author, Roboute Guilliman, Lieutenants each command one half of a Brazen Dragon company. * '''Sergeants * Chaplains * Apothecaries * Techmarines Veteran Ranks: * Nāgakin -''' Terminators * '''Company Veterans * Champions * Vanguard Veterans * Sternguard Veterans * Ancients Battleline Squads: * Tactical Squads * Intercessor Squads * Scout Squads Close Support Squads: * Assault Squads * Bike Squads * Inceptor Squads * Reiver Squads Fire Support Squads: * Devastator Squads * Hellblaster Squads * Aggressor Squads Order of Battle: Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The Brazen Dragons, despite maintaining the flexibility of a standard Codex-Compliant chapter, prefer to take to the field with a high number of armored transports and fighting vehicles, as well as heavier weaponry. They deploy their tanks and Fire Support squads to gun their foes down at range with heavy weaponry while their vehicles close in, unloading their Close Support and Battleline squads to crack sweep through their foe, utilizing the Chapter's affinity with fire to unleash the Emperor's fury upon their foe. They also possess a high number of terminators, who are often sent to provide a strike force the unstoppable onslaught only a Terminator can provide. The recent additions to the ranks of the Brazen Dragons, Lieutenants have been given unique options within the chapter. Once becoming a Lieutenant, an Astartes is given a choice of specializations he may undergo within the company. The first option, the Path of the Talon, puts a Lieutenant in command of the more close-quarters half of the company, specifically the Close Support squads and those Battleline squads who are equipped with short range weaponry. The second path, the Path of the Flame, gives the Lieutenant command over the long-range and heavy weapons half of the chapter, specifically Fire Support squads and the long-range Battleline Squads. In terms of weaponry, the two paths grant the Astartes different selections of weapons. A Talon Lieutenant may equip a jump pack, pistol, and melee weapon; while a Flame Lieutenant may choose between a combi-weapon or master-crafted bolter, along with a chainsword. Beliefs The Brazen Dragons have inherited a lot of beliefs and traditions from the people of Ateş, which have blended with those of normal Astartes to make their chapter cult. Unlike the tribesmen of Ateş, the Brazen Dragons do not see the Emperor as a god, but the way most chapters see the Emperor. But, they have inherited the belief in the Great Dragons, mythical beasts that the tribes of Ateş believe the Emperor created to watch over the original people of Ateş, soaring through the skies as his physical guardians. The Brazen Dragons have honored this myth by naming their companies after 11 of the most powerful dragons in the legends, and Draconians will traditionally adopt the name of their company's dragon as his own. Those who are risen beyond Draconian and become Drakaina are given the name of the most powerful Dragon, Ta'shal, as well as a title of their own design, so that they may remembered individually for their glory. The inhabitants of Ateş also believe in camaraderie, and the Brazen Dragons have adopted this among their own chapter, each brother form close bonds with their squad mates and often serving with one another throughout their time as Fire Support, Close support, or Battleline Astartes. They also spread this to the citizens of the Imperium, which has become a belief that the Emperor has charged them, and all Astartes, with defending the Imperium's people. A Brazen Dragon will give his life evacuating mortal citizens if he can, and will mourn those who he had to sacrifice so that the objective could be complete. Notable Brazen Dragons * Ta'shal Thundermoon -''' The current Drakaina of the Brazen Dragons * 'Ta'shal Dragonblade, The Dragonslayer -' The first Drakaina of the Brazen Dragons, who led the chapter to glory in it's early days, defending 3 systems from attacks carried out by a now-extinct xenos species, which he put down so completely that only the chapter knows it's name. In the end, his ship disappeared into the warp and was never seen again, but to this day his chapter awaits his return. * 'Regent Ka'hul - '''A proud warrior with a long history of service to the Imperium, Ka'hul leads his fellow terminators into battle wearing an ancient Cataphractii-pattern suit of Tactical Dreadnought Armor, and wielding a combi-melta and Relic Blade. Chapter Relics *'Cataphractii Tactical Dreadnought Armor - The Brazen Dragons have obtained several sets of Cataphractii armor, which has been gifted to the 1st Company Draconian and 10 of his most honored veterans. * Dragon's Tooth - An ancient and master-crafted Power Axe, the Dragon's Tooth is the Drakaina’s Badge of Office, and a powerful weapon on the field of battle, artfully wielded by the Master of the Brazen Dragons. *''Dragon's Breath'' - Wielded alongside Dragon's Tooth, this master-crafted combi-flamer has slayed countless foes and has cremated some of the worst threats to mankind. It is only given to the Master of the Brazen Dragons, as a mark of his ascension. Chapter Appearance Livery The Brazen Dragons' colour scheme is white armor with a green right arm. Their left shoulder trim and backpack exhausts display the company to which the Astartes belongs, the color being dictated by the Codex Astartes. Their squad type is displayed in gold on their right shoulder, and the squad number is in gold on their left knee. The robes and loincloths they wear are purple in color, while their cloaks are usually grey, or rarely the skin of the native creatures of Ateş. The exception to this colour scheme are the fearsome Nāgakin, whose terminator armour replaces the chapter's white with a dark grey, with the exceptions of their left shoulder pauldron, which displays their company of origin. Quotes Feel Free to add your own By the Brazen Dragons Feel Free to add your own About the Brazen Dragons Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:17th Founding